Růže a drak
by Saraell
Summary: 10 titulů náhodných písniček, 1 oblíbený pairing - a příběh Lyanny a Rheagara je tu.


**Aerosmith - i dont wanna miss a thing**

"Odejdi se mnou."

"Odejdu."

Ležela na zemi, spala. Tmavé vlasy se jí rozprostřely kolem nádherného obličeje, bledou rukou si podpírala hlavu. Byla úžasná. Krásná, divoká, dokonalá. Nemohl od ní odtrhnout zrak, nikdy neviděl krásnější ženu. Ona byla vyjádřením veškerých jeho snů, ona byla…byla anděl. Byla zázrak. Byla tak jiná než Elia.

Krásná, bledá, silná. Ona byla ženou. Ženou, která se nenechá porazit, která si nenechá ublížit. Ženou, po které toužil.

Nemohl jít spát, ne teď, ne tady. Již nikdy. Co kdyby mu něco uteklo? Co kdyby mu utekla jedna jediná chvíle? Co kdyby se probudila a on o něco přišel?

Co kdyby otevřela oči a on by to nespatřil.

Nikdy. Nikdy ji neopustí. Vždy bude po jejím boku.

Jen tak může být šťasten. Spokojen. Jen tak může zahnat hlas svého svědomí.

**Vangelis - Antarctica**

Zamrkala, zahnala slzy. Cítila podivný chlad, chlad, zarývající se jí hluboko do kůže, chlad, který jí nikdy neopustí. Zima, smutek, bolest. Svědomí.

Jeho smutný pohled, beznadějné pokrčení rameny, odvrácení se. To nechtěla vidět, ale viděla. Nechtěla ho milovat, ale milovala. Nejvíce láka to, co je zakázáno.

Byla prokletá, byla sobecká. Nevděčná, egoistická mrcha. Bezcitná.

Chladná.

Zrádkyně rodiny.

**Never too Late - Three Days grace**

Nikdy nebylo pozdě na to, začít znova. Nikdy nebylo pozdě to všechno skončit, uzavřít a opět žít budoucností. Nebo snad bylo?

Nebyl si jistý, nevěděl, co má dělat. Bál se, váhal. Co když už pozdě bylo? Co když by měl být rád za to, co má, co když je hřích toužit po něčem víc? Nechtěl to vědět - nechtěl, protože mu bylo jasné, jak se nakonec rozhodne. Nezáleží na nevýhodách, nezáleží na ztrátách - ona stála za víc.

Nebylo příliš pozdě. Nikdy nebude.

**A bird without a feathers - GoT**

Pršelo. Kapky jí dopadaly na tvář, mísily se se slzami. Déšť přímo odpovídal její náladě. Smutek. Výčitky. Strach.

Kde byl, aby jí pomohl? Kde byl, aby za ni rozhodl?

Kde byl, aby jí pohladil?

Bála se udělat krok vpřed.

**Rasmus - No Fear**

"Neboj se,"

Neboj se. Já se bojím. Přesto jsme se rozhodli. Uděláme to, milujeme se.

Naše cesta začala, vybrali jsme si náš osud.

"Nebojím se." Lžeš. Já vím, také bych lhal. Rozhodli jsme se zradit, podvést. Rozhodli jsme se začít od znova, začít nový život. Neboj se, lásko, dopadne to dobře.

A nebo ne, ale co s tím naděláme? Možná nás spolkne temnota, možná nás náš čin zahubí. Ale co my s tím naděláme? My se milujeme.

Nemáme strach - ne, nemáme strach. Již jsme začali a neustoupíme.

Tak neplakej, neplakej má růže.

"Nepláču…"

A jediným ladným pohybem si setřeš slzy.

**Agnes a Krysař - Landa**

Nenáviděla ho a milovala zároveň. Vzal jí svobodu, ukradl jí duši. Ukradl, zamkl na zámek. Už ji nikdy nepustí. Už nikdy nezažije ty slastné chvíle volnosti, chvíle, kdy si mohla dělat, co chtěla. Cítit, co chtěla. Nenáviděla ho za to - a také milovala.

Chtěl jí opustit, chtěl jí nechat jí, chtěl jí vrátit život - ona ho ale následovala. Nenechala ho odejít, nenechala ho, nemohla. On byl jejím vším, on byl její duší. Byl její smrtí.

Tušila, jak to skončí. Měla děsivou předtuchu, viděla smrt. Smrt v plamenech. Smrt v bolestí. Smrt v osamění. Na tom ale nezáleží.

Nikdy na tom nezáleželo. Stačí…stačí, že je s ní. Stačí, že jí miluje.

**Get out Alive - Three Days Grace**

Nebyl čas se rozloučit. Nebyl čas jí políbit, pohladit, promluvit s ní. Musel odejít, oni ho očekávali. Musel splnit svou povinnost, musel jít bojovat - a možná zemřít.

Byl princ, budoucí král. Byl viníkem celé té spouště. Byla jeho povinnost to jít zastavit, zasáhnout. Musel jí opustit, neměl na vybranou. Nikdy neměl na vybranou. Věděl, že ho potřebuje, všiml si, jak je slabá, jak blouzní, má horečku. Všiml si, že umírá.

Co bude dělat, když zemře? Co bude dělat, když ho nechá na tomto světě samotného?

Nedokáže bez ní žít, nedokáže bez ní existovat. Dříve možná, teď již ne. Ona byla jeho vším - jeho rodinou, přítelem i milenkou. Ona byla jeho růže, krásná, chladná růže z Winterfellu. Ona byla…

Ona byla jeho smrt. Nedokáže bez ní žít. Jde bojovat. Ona umírá - a on by měl zemřít také.

**Open my Eyes - Rasmus**

Otevřela oči, chvíli nevěděla, co se děje. Pak si vzpomněla - a zase je zavřela. Odešel, odjel bojovat. Odjel bojovat proti její vlastní rodině, proti jejím přátelům, odjel je pozabíjet - a ona nedokázala pocítit ani kapku záště, ani kapku nenávisti.

Dělal to, co musel. Dělal to pro ni. Pro jejich lásku.

Kvůli jejich lásce.

Odjel, aniž by se rozloučil. Odjel bez políbení. Bez políbení na rozloučenou. Už tušila, že se nevrátí. A k čemu by se vlastně vracel? K její mrtvému tělu.

Jejich čas se krátí. Jejich čas je u konce.

Čas plný strachu, utrpení, smrti a vášnivé, nehynoucí lásky. Lásky ohně a ledu.

**I dont care - Apocalyptica**

Zkoušel to všechno zvládnout, zkoušel to všechno překonat - ale nemohl. Nemohl se přes to přenést, nešlo to, bylo to hluboko uvnitř jeho srdce, zabodnuté, hnisavé. Byla to zrada - a zrada se musí trestat.

Když ho spatřil na bitevním poli, zaradoval se. Konečně, konečně se bude moci pomstít, konečně ochutná jeho krev. Krev prince. Krev draka. Krev odporného násilníka, který neměl před ničím slitování. Krev muže, který mu ukradl snoubenku.

"Dnes zemřeš," pronesl potichu, připravil své kladivo. "Pro Lyannu…pro mou lásku. Dnes zemřeš!" Princ si ho již všiml, i on se připravil. Boj začíná a tím i končí.

V očích prince je podivné prázdno.

Pomsta je ovšem pomsta. Musí být vykonána.

**Back into the land of light - Freedom Call**

"Jsi tu…"

"Jsem tu."

"Již nikdy tě neopustím."

"Já vím."

"Je mi líto, že se to všechno pokazilo."

"Mě také."

"Lyanno, má paní, má růže…"

"Rheagare, můj pane, princi. Draku…"

"Jsme spolu."

"Ale někdo nám chybí."

"Je dobře, že tu není."

"Já vím. Co ho čeká, můj pane?"

"To záleží na tvém bratru, má paní."

"Tak to dopadne dobře. Vyroste z něj dobrý muž."

"Čestný muž podobný Eddardovi."

"A tobě, můj drahý."

"Ano, v žilách má krev draka - ale také led, má paní."

"Oheň a led…"

"Povede se mu dobře. Neměj strach."

"Nemám strach. Už nikdy se nebudu bát. Jsme spolu."

"Šťastní. A navždy."


End file.
